The Story of Megan Gunner
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: Megan Gunner is all alone in the world with only one friend to keep her saine. What happens when she finds herself trapped in the world of POTC? Will she find a place to belong or will she die? and who is this new member or Barbosa's crew?
1. Chap 1: Megan

**This is something random I came up with when I had first seen POTC years ago. I will change parts of this but anyway. Enjoy!**

**9 year old Megan Gunner has always been Pirate obsessed. She only has one friend and her family dosn't understand her. Will she find her place in the world of POTC, or will she die trying?**

**The Story of Megan Gunner**

(Chap 1: Megan)

Megan sighed as she looked out over the park through the old fashioned spyglass. She was in a climbing frame made to look like a pirate ship, the wood had rocks that looked like barnacles for people to climb around on it and a sort of rope ladder served as the rigging, leading up to what seemed to be a beer keg chopped in half serving as a crow's-nest. Her friend Max bumbling about behind her. She looked at her birthmark on her right arm, it looked like the pirate brand Jack Sparrow had in the movie.

She was fairly short, just under four feet tall with chocolate-brown, slightly wavy hair that came a few inched past her shoulders. Her dark eyed underlined with black eyeliner and a tri-corned hat on her head. She was wearing a shirt similar to the one Jack Sparrow ware in Pirates of The Caribbean, a corset style belt gave her a bit more of a girly look. A real silver compass hung from her trouser pocket and her black pirate boots shone in the light of the setting sun. Dangling from her ears where skull shaped earrings.

Max reminded Megan of Smee from Peter Pan. He was a little older than Megan and taller by a foot and a quarter, with short black hair and green eyes. He was fairly muscled and a bit flabby so he looked absolutely huge (when compared to Megan especially). He was wearing blue jeans and a red and white shirt. A red bandanna covered in skulls wrapped around his head and an eye patch covered his left eye. Megan wandered why Max did this since he had to wear his glasses over it.

"Megan, we better get home. It's getting late." Max said, trying to hint at something without Megan noticing.

"Your hungry aren't you?" Megan Smirked at her friend knowingly.

Max loved playing pirates with her and she knew the only reason he would leave was if he was hungry. He was hungry all the time and brought a rucksack full of junk food, like today he brought a container of mini pizzas from yesterdays lunch, three packets of cookies, four packets of crisps and god knows how many sweets.

"Well… yes." He admitted. Then he stood up straight. "Permission to head for port Cap'n."

"Permission Granted. " Megan smiled, but frowned when Max saluted her and turned to climb down the 'rigging'

"And if you salute me one more time I will send you to the brig." she warned before smirking and following her friend down. "Right, I'm off to the Port Hole (that is a real Inn, near where I live so I don't own that). I shall see you at sunrise." and with that the two friends parted.

Megan sighed and took of her hat. She hated going home. "Damn Max's apatite." she muttered.

She sighed again as she opened the door to her house, and was greeted with the familiar site of her step dad watching TV surrounded with beer cans and pizza boxes. Her real dad was never like that. Her dad was just like her. He would dress up like a pirate and run around like a mad man. Her real dad loved her like no one else. If only there hadn't been that accident…

Her 16 year old brother, Kenny sitting at the bottom of the stairs, which lead to the bedrooms, making out with his girlfriend, his hand up her skirt and at the top of the stairs her 16 year old sister Kasha and her three boyfriends doing something that should never be done in front of _anyone_ let alone a girl her age. Her mother in the living room trying to gain control of the triplets, Sam (boy), his identical brother Danny (boy) and Lutin (girl), who had, yet again, gotten hold of Kenny's Lucozade.

"Megan, where have you been?" Megan's mum asked, out of breath from chasing the triplets. Megan raised an eyebrow. Her mother knew where she went. She was always told before she left and she only ever went to one place.

"Never mind, I need to get dinner ready and get these to sleep. Where are you when I need you? What is so interesting about running around in circles in the park anyway? And what is this obsession with pirates? I don't have time with your pirate based shenanigans. I have a family to look after you know." Megan's mum yammered on about these things all the time. For the past… lets say, nine years, Megan had tried to explain herself, but no one ever listened, so she gave up on trying to have a 'normal' relationship with her family.

The triplets where about to run past Megan but she stopped them. "That's enough. You lot have been causing trouble haven't you?" she smirked at the three. Not that they had been stopped they looked ready to drop. "Now look, mummy's busy right not, so now you guys have to go sleep now, ok?" she said calmly. The three nodded and followed her up to there room.

She tucked them in and kissed them goodnight . She yawned and looked at her watch. She decided to go to bed, she was shattered and when she said to Max 'see you at sunrise' she wasn't joking. That was the time she got up. She plonked herself on her bed.

There where only three rooms, so she was forced to share the biggest one with Kasha, her three boyfriends and two most recent children, Kenny, his girlfriend and Todd, her 20 year old brother who brought in most of the money. Her mum and dad had another room. The triplets shared a room with Kasha's four other children, and for the length of time she had been at it tonight alone, it seemed another was on it's way. '_Kenny has never done 'it' yet,' _Megan thought_ 'but it was just a matter of time…'_ Megan was interrupted when her Kenny came bursting into the room with his girlfriend wrapped around him in a way that made Megan cringe.

Before her brother could say anything she ran out of the room, trying to forget what she had just seen, but the moans of her brother and sister and there partners could be heard all down the street.

She sighed and went town stairs t be met by her mum. "You know I was thinking, you should get a boyfriend." she said.

"What?" Megan couldn't believe what she was saying, mind you her mum did have Todd when she was 12 and Kasha had her first born at 10 (that did actually happen to a friend of mine).

"Oh, come now. Don't look so surprised. After all, Kasha was sleeping with her boyfriends by your age." She sighed dreamily "Isn't young love wonderful."

Megan rolled her eyes. She thought it was just wrong. Kids should be kids not baby vendors. How she wound up with a mother like her she would never know.

"Well since your so lonely I've set you up on a date tomorrow with Sam from your school." Megan froze. Sam was a pervert. He had gone out with probably every pretty girl in the school. He would never go out with Megan, she was 'too different' and she was glad of that. He was totally thick and shallow. Megan hated… no, hate was too mild…. She _despised_ him to no end. "If your lucky you might be having a child by the end of tonight. Fingers crossed." And with that her mother skipped off. (I have met someone like this and they got arrested).

She obviously didn't notice the look of pure horror on Megan's face. She picked up the phone and called Max, telling him to meet her at the park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Say what!" Max's voice wrung across the deserted park.

"She set me up on a date, she hopes that we'll… you know… tonight, and I'll have a kid of my own. And he may not like me, but knowing Sam, he'll never pass up the chance to do this to _anyone_." Megan almost screamed.

"So what do we do?" He asked.

"Your going home. The only one that ever goes further than the restaurant in front of our house of Todd, and he won't force me to come home. I'll stay here." she decided. "I'll be fine. You better go, your mum will be missing you." she said, but Max didn't move. "Go, or I'll send you to the brig." she smirked at him to show she was fine and he left.

She sat there in the crows nest, watching the full moon in the sky. She loved the full moon, the problem was she believed in werewolves, and to her, being in a park surrounded by thick forest wasn't the best idea. She saw something move in the bushes and tried to convince herself it was just her imagination, but once it started working she heard a snarl and a loud howl from where the bushes where. From the many times she had been up there at night she had a torch attached to the bottom of the crows nest. She put her hand through a hole in the bottom and pulled out the light. She pointed it at the bush and there, in the dark, where two glowing eyes peering right at her. The thing howled again and she heard another howl behind her. She panicked and tried to climb down the rigging too fast and missed a step, falling to her possible death. If the fall didn't kill her, she was sure that whatever was there would.

Then she realised that she didn't hit the floor, she continued to fall, then landed on something soft, yet hard at the same time. She looked around, but only got a glimpse of a sandy beach and a few palm trees before passing out.

**Ok, I didn't mean for it to tern out like that, but it did, but don't worry it's not all gonna be like this. Anyway please review and look out for the next one.**


	2. Chap 2: Branded a pirate

**This might be short, it might not be, so if it is too short, sorry. Enjoy!**

(Chap 2: Branded a pirate)

Megan awoke in a dark room. She could hear the creek of the wooden floor and walls and waves outside. Just then, through a grid in the roof, came the sunlight. She stood up to find that she had her tri-corned hat on her head. She put her hand in her hair, a single bride went down the side of her face with a few beads and a piece of eight on the end. She found her spyglass and compass attached to her belt along with a sword and pistol. She realised that her hair was all under the hat, making her look like a boy.

"What's going on?" She said as she looked around

"Oh good. Your awake." Said a familiar voice sarcastically. She turned to see, none other than 'Captain' Jack Sparrow.

"Gee, your welcome." she said back, irritably. He looked at her strangely.

"You've got an awfully high voice for a lad haven't you?" he asked.

"I'm not a boy!" Megan almost yelled, angrily ripping off her hat so her hair was let down. "And would a boy wear a corset?" she motioned to the corset/belt around her.

"Could if he wanted to." Jack shrugged. "I mean, every girl but one I have met have all warn dresses. You like to dress like a boy so why should a boy not dress like a girl?" He reasoned.

"Because a boy doesn't have the bust to fill up a corset." Megan smirked. Jack seemed surprised that she had actually managed to answer back to him.

"You're a witty young girl, might I enquire as to your name?" he asked.

"If you wanted to know my name you could just say "what's your name?" you know." she sighed. "I'm Megan, Megan Gunner."

"Captain Jack Sparrow." he said, standing up. "And if you want to know what's going on, you suddenly appeared on the island I've been stranded on by me scurvy band of lubbers, we've been rescued by the Rum Dealers but they recognise me as a pirate and they think your somehow in liege with me and we're being brought to our death in London." Jack explained in one breath.

"Right." Megan nodded. "Looks like your stuck with me then, at least until you've commandeered another ship." Megan said.

"What?" Jack stared at Megan.

"Well, we have to get out of here and find something you can be a popper captain on until you can get The Black Perl, and I'm not thinking that this little boat could do that. This could hardly make it to Port Royal." She said, looking around the small room.

"How'd you work out I was after The Perl?" Jack asked sceptically.

"What pirate wouldn't want to be in control of The Black Perl?" Megan asked.

Seeing sense, Jack shut up. They didn't have to wait long for there escape. The next night the men had gotten drunk and dropped the keys down through the grid above Megan. Jack worked out which was the key to get out onto the deck of the 'ship' and they got out. With some help, Megan put all of the men on the life boats and lowered them down before they set off for Port Royal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack stared at the marina as they sailed towards Port Royal. He didn't do anything, he just stood, almost looking triumphant. Megan, who was trying to get rid of the water seeping into the small boat, gave a frustrated sigh and looked up at Jack.

"Hello? Earth to Jack, If you haven't noticed, We're sinking. I could really use some help here." She shouted to get Jack's attention.

He rolled his eyes and jumped down, grabbing a bucket and doing his best to empty the waterlogged boat. The two realised that it was too late and got up on the mast as it sunk, stopping just before a wooden platform. Megan heard the man asking about Jacks name, but decided to walk on a little bit. She stood, admiring the marina until Jack walked past her.

"By." Jack waved and walked off. Megan ran after him.

"Oh, no you don't. You aren't getting rid of me that easily." She said, following him. She knew what was to come so she lightly but nervously kept her fingers on the handle of her sword.

"I think you'll find I can." Jack replied just as Murtogg and Mullroy came running up to them

"You two! This dock is off limits to civilians." They said, blocking the way to the ship.

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." Jack said, but was again blocked when he tried to continue forward. When Jack said nothing, she decided to steal Jack's line.

"Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?" Jack stared at her.

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." one of them replied. Megan had never bothered finding out which was which.

"It's a fine goal to be sure but it seems to me that a…" Jack continued and shifted again. "A ship like that," He pointed to the Dauntless then looked back to the Interceptor "makes this one here a bit superfluous, really."

"Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed." came another reply. Megan was small and not even Jack noticed her slip onto the Interceptor.

She smirked as she heard the two Navel officers bantering and saw Jack walk up to the helm, near where she was standing. It wasn't too long before they noticed Jack had gone. They turned around.

"Hey, you two. Get away from there. You don't have permission to be aboard there mates." They yelled, pointing there guns at Jack and Megan. Megan got ready to draw her sword should it come to that, but Jack wasn't fazed at all.

"I'm sorry, it's just - it's such a pretty boat." Jack said grinning.

"Ship." Megan corrected.

"What's your name? The both of you."

"Smith. Or Smithy is you like." Jack said, he would be so good at pretending to not be a pirate if it weren't for the fact he looked so much like one.

"Megan Gunner, and what I'm doing here is none of your business." she tried not to snap but she felt so threatened, well you would too if you had two guns pointed at you. Despite the fact she still felt threatened she let go of her sword's handle.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith ? And no lies." They came closer, one of them had the gun pointed straight at Megan's head.

"Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my wisely black guts out!" Jack spoke, again all in one breath. Did he like the sound of his own voice or was he just gobby.

"I said no lies." The one with the gun at Megan's head came closer.

Megan switched off. Ever since she had first seen the movie she had hated listening to those insufferable fools. She was never mean to anyone except maybe Sam, but she always thought that they where two poor excuses of humanity. How they wound up in the Navy she would never know. Just before she was about to kick the two into her time she was brought out of her thoughts by a light plash.

"Will you be saving her then?" Jack asked, pointing to her.

"I can't swim." one replied.

"Pride of the King's Navy you are." Megan growled. Jack handed her his effects and dived into the water.

Megan put some of the stuff on her belt and put the rest under her arm before running down to where Jack would return. It wasn't five minutes before Jack came back and placed Elizabeth on the floor. Megan helped Jack out of the water and stayed kneeling on the floor. He quickly cut the corset and tossed it to one of the two guards who had both followed Megan.

"Never would've thought of that." the other one said, surprised.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." Jack replied then recognised the medallion around her neck. "Where did you get that." he asked. Megan had a good look at it too. It was even more beautiful than in the movie, and instead of normal gold it was white gold.

"On your feet." Another familiar, but irritating voice said and the owner of the voice pointed his sword at Jack's throat. Megan stood when she felt the tip of a blade touching her back.

The Governor helped his daughter off of the floor and started fussing over her. "Shoot him." he ordered.

"Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Elizabeth said forcefully.

"I believe thanks are in order." Norrington held out his hand. Jack hesitantly took it and was pulled forward and his sleeved rolled up to reveal the pirate brand. "Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?"

Just then Megan remembered that her birth mark looked exactly the same and was in the same place. Not wanting to be mistaken for a pirate she tried to run but the other Navel Officers grabbed her and revealed her mark.

"She's a pirate. She must be in liege with him." they yelled, throwing her to the floor beside Jack.

"Hang them. Hang them both." The Governor said.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette , fetch some irons." Norrington ordered and spotted Jack's tattoo. "Well, Well. Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Megan interrupted.

"And you are?" the Commodore asked Megan. She could tell he didn't like her already.

"Megan Gunner. She' no one, just a little whelp I've hired, she's better than any cabin boy I can assure you, but no harm to anyone." Jack said before Megan slapped the Commodore senseless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long before she found herself running through Port Royal with Jack in irons. They almost ran passed the Blacksmiths shop. The two ran in and listened to the navel officers run past them.

"Now we need to get these irons of." Megan said. She looked at her gun then at the irons. The metal was cast iron, if it was shot then it would break easily. She got out her gun and managed to get it in a position where she could shoot the irons without hurting herself and without a second thought she shot it. It worked but she was blown back a bit and hit her head. She managed to hide before she fell unconscious for the second time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The prison was full of prisoners, luckily Jack and Megan had gotten the only empty cell. They had been here almost all day and ever since the other prisoners had been trying to bribe the dog to give them the keys. Jack was on the poor excuse for a (wooden) bed, and Megan was sitting by the 'window' (a huge, barred hole in the wall) it was a lot bigger than it was in the movie and the view was fantastic. Megan was lying like Jack, but facing the other way.

"You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move." Jack muttered.

"Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." one of the prisoners replied. Megan was getting cranky from lack of sleep, which happened all the time since she was pretty much an insomniac.

"Well. Then. If. You. Can't. Shut! Up! Then! Please! Be! QUIET OR I WILL SHUT YOU UP!" She screamed. Everything went quiet but they went back to coaxing to dog after a while. Megan looked at her pistol which was hung on a wall with all her other things and Jack's too. It was so tempting to shoot ether the prisoners or herself. She saw the looks they where giving you and turned away before quickly turning back yelling "BOO!". She turned away again with a smirk, satisfied by the terrified screams from the men.

There was a bright flash and a long BANG from the other side of Port Royal. Cannon fire!

"Jack, it's The Perl, it's here." Megan said. Just then she spotted something big and black shooting towards her so she jumped out of the way. The cannon hit the other cell, but the debris came flying at her and would have probably killed her if Jack hadn't pulled her out of the way.

"My sympathies, friends, you've no manner of luck at all. Maybe she had though." One of the prisoners pointed to Megan, who Jack had his arm around after saving her. "You should have spared her from the Gallows mate." then he left.

"HEY! If he lets me live or not has nothing to do with you, and I can take the Gallows thank you very much." Megan called after them, scowling. "Jerk." she muttered.

"Come on, doggy. It's just you and me now. It's you and ol' Jack . Come on. Come on, good boy." the dog slowly approached Jack. "That a good boy, come on! Bit closer, bit closer. That's it, that's it, doggy. Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur." There was a loud CLANG from the hall and the dog ran off ."No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it. I didn't…" Jack was cut off when a man came rolling down the stairs.

"This aint the armoury." a pirate said as he came down the stair with another. Both without a bought had knocked out the officer on the floor.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg ? Captain Jack Sparrow." said the other pirate, he spat at Jack's feet.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved." the pirate looked at Megan a gave a perverted smile. "Well, not much anyway." Megan gave a disgusted look and strode right up to him.

"Excuse me! I'm not that kind of girl for one thing. How dare you say something like that?" Megan grabbed the bars, her anger building.

"Easily." the pirate smirked.

"That's it!" she reached through the bars, sword in hand and tried to stab the two pirates. She knew she couldn't kill them, but she could hurt them, but Jack pulled her away. It took a little while but she calmed down and came back.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Jack said, cleverly. One of the pirates grabbed both Jack and Megan by the neck. His hand turned to bone and rotting remains of muscle under the moons gaze. "So there is a curse. That's interesting." Jack mumbled.

"You know nothing of hell." he said to Jack, letting him go, but he brought Megan closer. "And if you don't want to go there, I suggest you stay away from here, little girl." he said before storming off.

"That's very interesting." Jack smirked, looking at the bone in his hand.

**I'm actually happy with this. It's not too bad. Anyway please review and look out for the next one.**


	3. Chap 3: The great escape

**Ok, here it is, the third chapter, R+R you know the drill. Enjoy!**

(Chap 3: The great Escape)

Jack looked at his young cell mate before continuing to try to pick the lock with the bone. "So, how was it that you got yourself that pirate brand ey?" he asked.

She didn't know what to say, but then she remembered her father. Her real father. Her dad loved pirates too and would often play with her, and she remembered one game in particular she could use to answer this question.

"My dad was a pirate. I was no older than two when my mum died, but I already knew allot, mostly about ships and stuff. My dad brought me with him, he was the first mate on The Fanged Gunner, partly named after my dad Benjamin Gunner and the man in charge, Captain Naferon Fang." She explained. "One night when I was just coming up six we found an East India Trading Company ship, we thought it was abandoned and decided to have a raid, but it wasn't. We we're caught un the middle of the raid, each one of us branded with the mark of piracy. I managed to escape before they brought me somewhere like here to be killed." She finished.

"So, what about ya father?" Jack asked. "And how'd you wind up here?"

"I don't know. I was the only one who escaped at the time. I'm not sure if he, or anyone escaped. And I can't remember how I got on that island, I just… did" The two heard someone coming so Jack lay on the floor, pretending he wasn't doing anything.

"You. Sparrow! Gunner." It was Will.

"Aye?" Jack asked, looking up.

"Call me Megan, please. I can't stand it when people only use me last name." Megan asked. She was still tired due to the fact she didn't sleep, but she was a lot calmer than before.

She didn't bother listening to this conversation ether, she knew it off by heart and hated it even more now, because if Will had been honest she could have been out of there by now. She thought about this when she heard the one thing that made her laugh in this conversation.

"I can get you out of here." Will said, but Jack, unlike in the movie, said nothing.

"How are you gonna do that? The key's run off." Megan answered before falling over in a fit of giggles. The serious way that Jack had said it in the movie was funny, but Megan had sounded so gravely serious that it was absolutely hilarious. Even Jack gave out a chuckle.

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounded?" Will looked at her with a grin on his face. Megan tried to answer but she couldn't talk against the laughing fit. "Anyway, I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." He grabbed a bench and wedged it under the cell door. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength? the door will lift free."

Jack gave some thought. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Will Turner." Will answered.

"That will be short for William , I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?" Will just nodded. "Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner , I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to The Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack stuck his hand out of the cell.

"Agreed." Will shook it and broke the door open. "We better hurry. Someone will have heard that."

"Not without our effects." Megan said, grabbing her things.

"Oh no you don't. Your not coming with me." Jack said, pushing her away slightly.

"Oh yes I am. Like I said, I'm staying with you whether you like it or not. Your stuck with me."

And with that she stormed ahead, almost dragging Will on the floor behind her. She had been mixed up in the story too much to not go with them and she had always wanted to know if she would be any good at being a real pirate, instead of pretending to be the captain of a one-man-crew and a small ship with no anchors or water around it. Her dreams where coming true and she wasn't going to let an opportunity like this just go by.

"We're going to steal the ship. That ship?" Will asked, pointing to the Dauntless.

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term." Jack corrected. "One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl ? how far are you willing to go to save her?" Jack asked, meaning to turn to Will, but wound up knocking into Megan's head.

"Ow!" she yelped, rubbing her head. "you've got a hard head." she said glaring at Jack before turning to Will, who was behind her. "And don't say anything stupid." Megan warned, using Jack's future line.

"I'd die for her." Jack said, looking from Megan to Jack.

"Like that." Megan whispered as Jack turned back to the Dauntless.

"Oh, good. No worries, then." Jack said, then gave a look as if to say 'did I just say that out loud?'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't too long before they where climbing aboard the Dauntless and Megan was still laughing about the fact that Will had gotten his foot stuck in a lobster cage. She put her hand on her belt, ready to take out her pistol when Jack did. The three approached Gillette.

"Everyone stay calm! we are taking over the ship." Jack announced. Will took out his sword.

"Aye! Avast!" Will called out, causing the men to laugh and Jack looked at him strangely before turning back to the Navel crew.

"No. Don't…. Don't do that." Megan said to Will, pushing the tip of the blade down.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men." Gillett started, but Megan coughed. "Two men and a… little girl. You'll never make it out of the bay." The man smirked smugly. Megan went to stand beside Jack

"Son." Jack began, he an Megan pointed there pistols at Gillett's nose. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

**Yea, sorry this was so short, hopefully the next one will be longer. See you later!**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note!**

**Look, I know Megan acts a lot older than she is but that's what happens when people are made to be like adults from a young age in the way she was, looking after her brothers and sisters. Also she's not falling in love and I had to make some differences between the film and the story, because she's supposed to have fallen into another reality and even another reality where POTC is real can't be exact to the film. I did not mean to skip scenes so I will put in any scenes I missed when I rewrite the chapter. I will redo the 4th**** chapter soon**


	5. Chap 4: The Crew

I can't believe it's taken so long for me to update! I'm so sorry! Plz R+R! Enjoy!

(Chap 4: The crew)

It wasn't long before they had kicked Gillette and his men off the Dauntless, and the Interceptor had caught up to us soon after.

When the Commodore and his men came aboard the Dauntless Jack, Will and Megan swung onto the interceptor. As they sailed away Megan couldn't help but laugh at the look that would have been on the Commodore's face.

* * *

Megan silently watched Will as he sharpened his sword.

"When I was a lad living in England , my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father." Will explained.

"Is that so?" Jack pretended not to have a clue as to what Will was hinting at.

"My father, Will Turner . At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father." Megan looked at Jack, who, to her surprise, looked at her. Megan just shrugged. She wanted to shout at Jack to tell him what to do like she did when her younger siblings where misbehaving, but she couldn't.

"I knew 'im. Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner . Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." Jack admitted.

"Bootstrap?" Will raised an eyebrow, looking rather confused.

"Good man." Jack commented, sitting with a bottle of rum in his hand. Megan just rolled her eyes. "Good pirate. I swear you look just like him."

Megan bit her lip as she saw the expression on Will's face. To her there seemed to be many emotions on his face and not one of them was good. Jack looked completely unaware of how he made Will feel as he turned to face the wheel of the ship.

"It's not true! My father was a merchant sailor! A good respectable man who obeyed the law!" Will almost shouted.

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag." Jack turned to face Will again then turned away again.

"My father was not a pirate!" Will shouted, making Megan jump as he drew his sword. Megan was so close to him the sword almost hit her, making her step away quickly.

"Put it away son." Jack said, not looking back. "It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn?t beat me. you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed-"

"Um." Megan interrupted. "maybe we shouldn't argue, yea? we just wanna get to Tortuga… alive." Megan stood forward and lowered the tip of Wills sword. At that moment Jack swung one of the sails to the side so the yard caught Will and Megan and swung them out over the sea.. "Hey!" Megan complained. It had hurt a lot more than it looked like it would.

"What you said may be true but that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, is it?" Jack folded his arms. "Now, as long as you two are just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these, what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, Will, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy?"

"Oy! That may answer the reason that he's hanging over here but what about me?!" Megan winced as the rope on the yard started to cause burns on her hands from the friction.

"Your there because you're the most unruly girl I have ever come across. If your going to insist on staying with us then you have to learn to take orders and do as you are told, savvy?" Jack ordered.

"Fine." Megan sighed, slightly annoyed.

She suddenly found herself wishing for home. But she had no real home. Home was her hell, her prison. All she ever did was look after her younger siblings and even her parents when they where drunk or hung over enough. Why the hell would she want to go back there?! The only one she missed was Max. Megan was suddenly brought back from her thoughts as she felt herself swinging and then falling back onto the deck.

"So, can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?" Jack offered Will his sword back, which he gratefully took back.

"Well you know I can for sure." Megan smiled as she stood up.

"Great. Tortuga?" Will asked.

"Tortuga." Jack grinned

* * *

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga , savvy? What do you think?" Jack said, walking through the streets.

Megan wasn't sure wither she was scared to be here or grateful after nothing but sea for weeks on end with the worlds most bossy captain.

Will looked at Megan, expecting her to be extremely disturbed by the site, but she wasn't. It wasn't much different from her home. Prostitutes 'entertaining' fat, drunken slobs. The prostitutes where like her older sister and the slobs and the other men where like her older brother and step father.

"It'll linger." Will replied.

"It'll do more than linger mate." Megan almost yelled to Will so he could hear her over the noise.

"I'll tell you mates, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Megan rolled her eyes as a familiar prostitute stormed towards them. "Scarlet!" Jack walked towards to woman, only to receive a slap across the face. "Not sure I disserved that." Jack said to his two companions.

"Sure you didn't." Megan said sarcastically, Jack frowned then shook her head, apparently deciding to ignore her."

"Giselle!" Jack noticed another woman walking his way.

"Who is she?" she looked at Scarlet then to Megan. "And her. I knew you where perverted Jack Sparrow, but a girl her age? You should be ashamed!" And with that, she smacked Jack across the face and trotted off.

"I may have deserved that." Jack half admitted.

"I can't believe she thought that I was with you in… THAT way!" Megan cringed

Jack shook his head and wandered off, grabbing three buckets full of water. He handed one to Megan and another to Will and walked over to a pigsty. Inside the stable was a man using pigs as pillows. Jack tried kicking the mans foot to wake him up but soon have up and threw the cold water over the sleeping man. The man sat up and shouted, with his dagger drawn "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" the outburst caused Megan to back away slightly, almost spilling the water onto an unfortunate looking chicken.

"Someone's not a morning person." She said, trying to keep calm.

"Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck." Gibbs put away his dagger.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Jack said, offering Gibbs a hand.

"Did you understand any of that?" Will looked at Megan, hoping he wasn't the only one confused by Jacks words.

"Actually I did. You get used to it when you've been brought up by pirates" 'Or you've watched PTOC as much as I have.' She thought as they turned away from each other and threw the last two buckets of water over Gibbs.

"Blast! I'm already awake!" Gibbs yelled.

"That was for the smell." The black smith and young girl spoke in unison. Gibbs shrugged and, still soaked, followed Jack to some sort of tavern.

Megan agreed to stay with Will due to the fact that she knew the conversation they where having and also Jack would have never allowed her to even come with him to the jail cells had she not been so persistent.

She was thinking about what was happening in the conversation between Jack and Gibbs, when someone bumped into her.

"Hey!" Megan snapped.

"Watch it!" Both Megan and the boy she bumped into spoke together.

This boy was about a year older than Megan, maybe a little more. His hair was very short for a boy around this time and judging from the slightly dodgy cut of it, he had probably done it himself, but the jagged cut and messy hair suited him. He had dark-chocolate-brown hair that stuck out over a red bandana. His eyes where apple-green. He was wearing a white shirt similar to Jacks, but the sleeves had been completely ripped off and his black trousers had bones actually sown on down the sides of them.

"Who are you? And what's a little girl doing here?"

"Excuse me!" Megan scowled. "I'm not that much younger than you and I can take care of myself."

"Right." The boy laughed. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"Well join our crew and you will. My Captain, Will and I are looking for a crew. You wanna see what I can do then come and be a real pirate." Megan smirked and spotted Jack and Gibbs leaving, so turned and followed them.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be there." the boy smirked

* * *

The next day was a bit of a drag. Megan had not slept yet again and knowing Jack, he wasn't going to let her take it easy when they set sail.

She stood beside Will while Jack looked over the crew that Gibbs had brought him until she saw a familiar boy. She smirked and walked up to him.

"I see you decided to join us." Megan stood right in front of him.

"Yea. I wasn't expecting to see you here. Girls like you tend to be all mouth." He laughed until the woman standing beside him, who he recognised as Anamaria, elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Well, I am not… I am Megan Gunner, one of the youngest pirates in the world and greatly feared by the East India Trading Company." Megan stood tall, looking very proud of her 'title' although she knew that the way she stood wasn't at all impressive, with the boy being about a head taller than her.

"I'm Alex. Runaway menace and, up until recently, stowaway and pickpocket extraordinaire." Darko bowed his head slightly. His arms where covered in scars and tattoos of some sort of tribal markings. A real alligator tooth hung from one of his ears.

Megan found Alex rather strange but couldn't really work out why. There was just something about him that made her feel weird. He seemed nice yet… sinister at the same time. It was like he had something to hide.

Megan was brought out of her conversation with Alex when Anamaria slapped Jack across the face.

"Suppose you didn't deserve that one ether?" Megan asked, as Will seemed too busy talking to Mr. Cotton's parrot to even notice. There where some very odd things that where completely different to the movie but Megan guessed that not everything could be the same. This was reality after all… or at least she was pretty sure it was.

"No, that one I did deserve." Jack frowned.

"You stole my boat!" Anamaria shouted, stomping her foot down onto Jacks.

'Ok, maybe this isn't quite exact to the movie… this is going to make things interesting.' Megan thought.

"Actually-" Jack was cut off by another loud slap. Megan tried to keep a straight face. "Borrowed… borrowed without permission-"

"Which means stealing." Megan cut him off again. Jack quickly glared at her, earning yet another slap from Anamaria.

"But I had every intention of giving it back." Jack looked back up at her, obviously hoping that she had calmed down.

"But you didn't!" Anamaria shouted. Jack's smile fell. Obviously not the reaction he'd hoped for.

This had caught the attention of Will, who walked over to help Jack out.

"You'll get another one." Jack tried to reason but Anamaria was like Megan. Stubborn as a mule and then some.

"I will." Anamaria looked like she was about to punch Jack in the face but instead she pointed at him angrily.

"A better one." Will put in.

"A better one!" Jack echoed.

"That one." Will pointed to the Interceptor.

"What one?" Jack looked confused. Will and Megan pointed to the Interceptor again. "That one?!" Jack looked at us as if we where crazy, but he then saw the look on the faces of the crew. "Aye, that one. What say you?"

Anamaria was the first to shout "Aye!" and the rest of the crew followed as they all ran onto the ship. Megan laughed as she heard the parrot call out "Anchors aweigh."

"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir." Gibbs insisted "Even a miniature one."

"Hey, I heard that!" Megan glared before following the rest of the crew onto the ship.

"It'd be far worse not to have them."

**There, that's that done. Hope you like it and to make it clear, Megan is not in love with Alex. Since I'm going to make differences in the story I was planning to make the time between the first and second movie three years. If by the end of the first story (which will end where the first movie ends) you think that in the second story they should fall in love then tell me. Don't forget to R+R. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
